Not Now
by DarkAngel0410
Summary: Chris has always known he was different. AU, Slash


**Story Title:** Not Now

**Story Type: **AU, Slash

**Characters: **Chris Sabin, Alex Shelley

**Pairings: **MMG

**Rating: **PG-13/NC-17

**Disclaimer: **Still not mine. It sucks, but at least we get to look at them. Sometimes. When TNA gets their heads out of their asses and actually puts them on air. Fucken morons. They belong to themselves and TNA.

**Warnings: **Slash, language, AU

**A/N: **I got the idea for this one from a drabble meme I did. It was an AU prompt with Sabin and Randy Orton. The idea wouldn't leave me alone, so I dropped Randy -no offense *hugs Randy muse* but I just couldn't picture him in here- and here we go. Enjoy, peeps.

**A/N:** This one is dedicated to: **candy_belle**. She's been asking for this ever since she read the drabble, and she made me the coolest icon for it. Hope you like it, sweetie.

Chris knew what it was like to be lonely. There was never a time when he hadn't known that he was different from everyone around him. Different enough that even his parents and brother kept away from him; they were nice enough, but distant. And he knew that if they hadn't been essentially good people, his childhood would have been a lot worse then it was.

By the time he was in high school, he already had a reputation for being a loner; which suited him. His control had started to waver and it took all of his concentration to make sure he didn't lose it and become the main attraction in some government funded freak show.

But when he was a senior, it was under control. He had an iron grip on it and he was always in command of himself and his body no matter the situation -which translated well into sex. Sex was one thing he never had to worry about. There was no shortage of girls who were eager to sneak around with Chris. Guys, too, which Chris actually preferred but he took whatever was offered, if he was in the mood for it.

After high school, he decided to become a wrestler. He was always getting into fights -it was like every guy in the world instinctively knew he was different and wanted to prove they were better then him. And he figured at least this way he'd get to travel around and maybe he'd get lucky and find someone else like him. And wrestling had always been the one thing he could share with his brother, that they both loved. They would watch it together every week and forget everything else and just be two boys watching TV.

Training went well enough; turned out he was actually good at it and his speed always made his trainers laugh and joke with him about energy drinks and coke binges. He focused most of his time on the high flying part of it. Doing a cross body off the top rope was as close as he was ever going to get to actually flying. He had learned early on to take whatever small pleasures you could and for as long as they lasted, hoping for more always led to disappointment.

That was how he met Alex, at show in Detroit. They had bonded almost instantly and for the first time in his life, Chris wasn't lonely. Alex had only two goals for his life: to make it big in wrestling and to have as much fun as possible while he was doing it. And he was determined to drag Chris along for the ride.

It was almost two years before they started sleeping together. Chris had gotten used to the fact that Alex touched him constantly; a quick hug after a match, touching his arm when they were talking to each other, a hand on his back when they were walking some where.

He was used to it but it still drove him crazy. For the first time since he was thirteen he could feel his control slipping and he didn't know what was worse; that it was happening or that a small part of him was craving it. Chris knew it was only a matter of time before he let go of it completely -weeks or months, it didn't matter. Inevitably, Alex would be his down fall and he couldn't stay away from him.

A month later they were wrestling in Florida and coming back from eating. Once they got back into their room, Chris had just looked at Alex and he couldn't take it any more.

He backed Alex against the wall, his mouth on Alex's for a hard kiss. He pulled back and started biting the side of his neck. Alex moaned, turning his head and baring his neck in a sign of submission that made Chris crazy.

They ripped their clothes off, neither one of them wanting to take any time. They stumbled over to one of the beds and Chris pushed Alex onto it, covering him with his body and pinning him to the mattress.

Later, when Chris could breathe again, he moved onto his side and just laid there, panting. Alex opened his eyes and looked at him, his gaze still blurry and unfocused. "Holy fuck." He managed to get out before his eyes closed again. Chris smirked and put his arm around Alex's waist before he even realized what he was doing. He tensed a little but when Alex just turned on his side and moved closer to Chris, he relaxed and let himself fall asleep.

It seemed like it was only minutes later when he heard Alex trying to wake him up. He just groaned and tried to get closer to Alex -he hated waking up.

"Chris!" And the sharp note of excitement in Alex's voice woke him up and he tried to focus on what was happening.

Alex was facing him, looking over his shoulder at something. Whatever it was, it was fascinating Alex. Absently, Chris flexed his wings, trying to – At the horrified realization, Chris tensed up and started stealing himself for the inevitable horror and disgust to write itself on Alex's features.

His right wing was draped over them, almost protectively. The red tips brushed the mattress behind Alex's back and his left wing was spread out behind him, spilling across the mattress and onto the floor.

Alex looked up and all he could see was black feathers. He looked at his best friend, unable to believe that anyone he knew could be this cool. When he was the way Chris's jaw clenched he frowned.

"Hey, man, what's wrong?" Alex asked. Chris narrowed his eyes, trying to figure out to Alex was kidding but it didn't take long for him to see that Alex was perfectly serious.

"What's wrong?" Chris repeated, sitting up. He was facing Alex and Alex traced the arc of Chris's wings with amazed eyes. "I'm a fucken freak, that's what's wrong and you're acting like this is nothing."

Alex narrowed his eyes. "A freak? Wait, you're not -" "Yes, I am," Chris hissed, rolling out of the bed. He automatically moved his wings out of the way and when he was standing, he flared them out so they were at their full span. They arced almost two feet over his head and when Chris spread out his arms they went inches past his fingers.

"Look at me! I have wings, for fuck sakes. Maybe you missed it, 'Lex, but that's not exactly normal."

Alex stood up and got in his best friend's face. "Fuck normal. And if you're a freak, you're the coolest fucken freak I've ever fucken seen."

Chris inhaled sharply, unable to believe what he was hearing. "You really don't care?" He asked hesitantly, his voice scared.

Alex could see the usual confidence that Chris had fleeing and he was faced with a little boy who had more scars then Alex could begin to understand. Even though it went against his usual actions, Alex reached a hand up and tilted Chris's chin up and gave him a soft, gentle kiss.

"I fell in love with you, moron. Nothing's going to change that. Not the fact that you have wings; which, by the way, is easier to deal with than the way you snore all night and hog the bed."

Chris rested his forehead against Alex's and closed his eyes. "Please don't fuck with me, Alex. If you don't mean any of this, if you want to walk out that door and never talk to me again, I'll understand. Don't think you have to stay here if you don't want to."

Alex rolled his eyes and smacked Chris in the back of the head, making him flinch. "I don't say something unless I mean it, fucktard. You should know that by now."

Chris gave a small laugh. "I know, I know." He lifted his head before searching Alex's face for another minute. He grinned and Alex recognized the gleam in his eyes from last night.

Chris backed Alex against the wall and kissed him roughly, his hands on Alex's hips. He pulled back and bit Alex's lower lip before moving on on to his shoulder and neck.

"Fuck," Alex moaned when Chris bit his neck. He moved his hands up Chris's sides until he found where his wings grew out of his back. He ran his fingers over the bone, loving the feel of the feathers under his fingers.

Chris shuddered, it felt like Alex's fingers were on his dick instead of his wings. It felt even more intense than that; no one had ever touched his wings before. Alex swept his hand over them, grinning as another shudder racked Chris's body.

"Like that, huh?" Alex smirked, digging his nails into the skin just below where Chris's wings started. Chris panted, nodding as he grabbed Alex's had and dragged him over to the bed. He couldn't even think straight as he shoved Alex down and then flipped him over onto his stomach.

"Mine," Chris hissed as he drove into Alex again and again, Alex's cries making him go harder and faster. "You're mine."

This time Chris ended up face down next to Alex, his wings spread over Alex and the rest of the bed. "Is it always like that?" Alex asked, tracing Chris's feathers for a minute before turning to look at his best friend.

"Is what like what?" Chris said, the words muffled. Alex rested his hand on Chris's lower back and threw his leg over Chris's. "When someone touches your wings; do you always react like that?" Chris shrugged, moving so he was leaning on his elbows and turned his head so he could look at Alex.

"No one's ever touched them before," Chris answered, trying to sound casual. "We could try again later and find out," he suggested, leering. Alex rolled his eyes, but let it go since Chris didn't want to talk about it.

Yawning, he rolled over on his side and moved until he was against Chris. He took the hint, moving until he was spooning Alex, wrapping an arm around his waist and his left wing covering Alex.

Chris closed his eyes, feeling happy for the first time in his life. Alex brushed his fingers against Chris's feathers one last time before he closed his eyes.

Chris knew what it was to be lonely and he was still different from everyone else, but he wasn't alone. Not now.


End file.
